Spencer's Guardian Angels-- Morgan
by stray3011
Summary: Right after Spencer joins the BAU Morgan discovers he had a couple of Angels looking over his shoulder. Includes the X-Men Universe


The first member of the BAU to come into contact with Dr. Spencer Reid's Guardian Angels was of course Derek Morgan.

Morgan and Reid had been sent to New York of a consult about certain mutant activity in the area and since the FBI was of two very different mindsets on the group known as the X-Men, the BAU considered them as a sort of policing agency for mutants and the Terrorist Unit considered them vigilantes and terrorist, they thought it was a positive sign that the BAU had been called.

After giving their profile for the group and carefully explaining that the X-Men were a policing group but not all mutants were members of the X-Men and any confrontation between mutants should be handled by removing civilians from the confrontation zone and forming a barricade around the area for the safety of all, the older of the two Agents decided that a night on the town was called for, " Come on Reid, we've been working together for something like three months..."  
"Two months, twenty-two days, six hours and fourteen minutes, exactly." the young man answered automatically.

"Yeah", the older man gave him a wicked smile and ruffled his hair, "And not once in those three months have you ever gone out with me. Just two guys going get a few drinks and appreciate the night life in the Big Apple."  
"Morgan, I do not like big groups of people. Large groups of sweaty bodies rubbing against on another sharing saliva and drinking large amounts of alcohol is the perfect environment for the break out of a major epidemic of some kind. It is also the perfect scenario for a terrorist attack. Both of which I would rather not be at ground zero when it occurs."

"Just two drinks, and if you still want to head back to the hotel we'll leave, scouts honor."  
"You were never in the boy scouts, Morgan."

Morgan once again let out a loud laugh at the comment and threw his arm around the younger man.

"Come on, for me.", he gave Reid a patented pouty face.

"Two drinks." Reid finally agreed.

The club was everything Reid had predicted and everything he hated about the night life in most cities. The music was loud with heavy bass, the dance floor was crowded and everyone seemed to be talking at the top of their lungs or stumbling around in a drunken stupor.

Morgan guided them to a table in the back and ordered them each a beer. Once he made sure that Reid's back was to the wall and he would be in plain sight from the dance floor at all times, he began to scope out the young women in the club quickly choosing one for the night.

With a wink to the younger man he rose and made his move. Before long he was getting his groove on, on the dance floor with not only the lady of his choosing but two more that had latched onto him and were enjoying his attention.

Though Morgan was somewhat preoccupied by the attention the ladies were throwing his way he made sure to randomly look over to his young friend hoping that he would loosen up and begin to enjoy himself.

When Spencer finished his beer and ordered a second drink this one apparently a scotch on the rocks Morgan noticed the a young man had taken interest in his friend. The tall man was build similar to Morgan but had dark black hair and striking blue eyes. When the man sat at the table with Reid smiling at the young Agent very friendly Morgan smiled and once again turned his attention to the ladies whose company he was enjoying.

Half way through the next song Morgan once again looked over at the table to check on his friend. He immediately became worried Reid was behaving as if he was very intoxicated, leaning heavily on the man at the table with him and allowing the man deeply into his personal space. Morgan stopped dancing to study the table only to be even more concerned when he noticed the scotch was only have empty and their was no evidenced that the drink had been replaced so their was no way Reid should be as drunk as he appeared.

Morgan quickly made his excuses to the ladies he was dancing with and headed toward the table only to be blocked at every turn by other dancers on the dance floor. A slow building panic was growing inside him as he desperately tried to get to his friend on the opposite side of the room. The next time the crowd parted and Morgan got a good look at his friend he was relieved to see a couple of bouncers at the table that had probably noticed the same things that he had.

He slowed a little but continued to work his way across the room.

When he finally reached the table two more bouncers had appeared. One of the original bouncers had Spencer up and was cradling him close in his arms while the other had the other man tightly held with his arms behind his back.

Spencer was mumbling to the man whose arms he was being held in carefully, "The lights are so pretty, spinning round and round."  
"I know,cher." the man responded with a grin, "Gambit here got y' and soon y' ami will be h're to take ya to ya room."

The man looked right at Morgan through his dark sunglasses and nodded to the approaching man.

The man with the perp was talking to the other bouncers filling them in on what had occurred and he too looked at Morgan, the man was shorter than the one who had identified himself as Gambit but he was much stockier and a hell of a lot more intimidating.

Once he handed the man over to the other two bouncers he turned his attention to Morgan. "Take care of the runt." he said nodding toward Reid "A mind like his don't come around often."

With those words the two men handed Reid over to Morgan and backed away.

A quick conversation with the bouncers who remained gave Morgan the clear picture of a night club that had been fighting a rash of incidents with Rohypnol based rapes of young men.

Guilt overwhelmed Morgan when he realized he had basically set up Reid as bait to be assaulted.

"What are the names of the other two bouncers, I would very much like to thank them for their quick thinking that saved my friend?"

"What other two bouncers?"

"The two men that were hear when you arrived."  
"We thought they were friends of yours."  
"Never seen them before."  
"Well it looks like that kid as a couple of guardian angels flying by his side." the man said nodding to Reid.

AN : Just a quick one shot to get my creative juices flowing again. Everything is a little difficult right now but I am trying to get back on track. I came up with this after reading the works of SpencerRemyLvr and I am thinking about making it a series of one shots. If you have any ideas for additional meeting between the BAU and Spencer's Guardian Angels PM me and let me know. As always please review with your thoughts and comments Stray:) 


End file.
